Bother
by Aku no Musume07
Summary: Maybe sometimes you shouldn't bother you girlfriend while she's reading... NaLu with slight GaLe and GrUvia


**Disclaimer Desu~ I do not own any of the characters w they all belong to Hiro Trollshima**

Natsu was staring at his blonde teammate and now turned girlfriend as she continued reading the book Levy gave her. He and Lucy are happily chatting when suddenly Levy came over and gave Lucy the book that she wants to borrow last time.

"It was really good Lu-chan! I managed to finish it in a few hours!" The script mage exclaimed happily.

"Really Levy-chan? Then I should start reading it already!" Then they both laughed, after that Levy went back to the bench where Gajeel and Lily are sitting. Not long after he and Lucy got together, Gajeel also asked the short mage to be his girlfriend.

And now the fire dragon slayer was staring at his girlfriend with a pout on his face. He crossed his arms on his chest and continued staring at her, hoping that once she felt his stare she will focus her attention back to him. He continued staring for a few minutes and then gave up. He needs to do something.

He reached for her and placed his chin on her right shoulder. "Luce… I'm hungry…" He whined but unluckily the celestial mage only glanced briefly at him. "Ask Mira for some food." She answered and Natsu pouted again.

"But I want to taste your cooking!" He whined again but the celestial mage seemed to ignore his request.

"Luce!"

"Natsu stop it! Can't you see that I'm reading here?" She said slightly annoyed at her boyfriend's actions. Natsu pouted more and then moved his chin away from her shoulder. He then placed his head down on the table, he kept on pouting while poking at Lucy, trying to get her attention, only to fall back when she glared at him.

"Natsu I said stop it!" She growled at him and Natsu also glared at her. "Stop reading and talk to me."

Lucy's eyes widened and then she sighed. "I'm always talking to you Natsu, can't you let this time pass and let me read peacefully?" She stated and Natsu shook his head.

"When you start to read you completely ignore me Luce!"

"It's because I'm focusing on reading!"

"Can't you read later? At night?"

Lucy sighed exasperatedly. "I can't because I would be too sleepy." She reasoned but the stubborn pink haired mage won't give up easily.

"Then take a nap later! Just talk to me now!"

"Why don't you just go there and fight with Gray?" She suggested.

"The perverted stripper is too busy with Juvia." He said matter o-factly making Lucy look towards the direction of the couple. She saw that they were sitting so close together and both of them were blushing. Lucy snickered at the scene, she needs to interrogate them later.

"So why can't we be like them?!" Natsu whined yet again.

"Natsu—" Lucy was interrupted by Lisanna's voice.

"Don't get jealous over a book Natsu." She teased making the dragon slayer's face heat up. Lisanna laughed at her childhood friend's antics.

"I-I'm n-not jealous of the b-book!" He stammered making the short white haired mage laugh at him again.

"But by the way you are acting I think you ARE jealous of the book."

"N-No!" He denied the accusation. "I'm not!"

"You're jealous because Lucy-san is paying more attention to the book than to you." She said truthfully and Natsu's face heated up even more.

"So… You're jealous of the book?" Lucy said amusedly.

Natsu's head snapped into her direction and he stared at her wide eyes and red face. "I-I'm not!"

Lucy smirked and then sighed. "Fine then." She stood up and walked away leaving the book on the table.

"L-Luce! Wait!" Natsu called but she ignored him and continued walking towards the door. Natsu stood up and when he was about to follow her, he saw the book and glanced at it. Slowly he picked it up to read the title curious at what the book was about.

The moment he finished reading the title his face turned extremely red that a tomato would be shy to see it. He then glanced at the door and saw his girlfriend looking at him with sultry eyes and it made him groan as he shivered. Blood then rushed to his groin making his little buddy stiffen.

"So do you want me to stop reading the book, huh Natsu?" Lucy asked loudly bringing him back to reality and catching everyone's attention. Natsu's eyes widened and he shook his head. "No! Please continue reading this Luce!" He begged as he ran towards her direction Lucy giggled before she ran out of the guild.

"Lucyyyyyyy! Come back hereeeeeeee!" Natsu screamed as he continued to chase his girlfriend. "Luceeeeee!" He ran after her holding the book in his hands. He looked down once again at the title, 'How to seduce a Dragon Slayer' and he blushed again. "Lucy!" He called once again as he continued chasing her through the streets.

'Maybe Lucy's love for books wasn't that bad after all. Especially when she's reading these kinds of books.' Natsu thought as he grinned while still running.

**At the guild**

Everyone was still shocked with the scene that the Dragneel couple had created.

"What's with that flame idiot?" Gajeel said with furrowed brows. He didn't understand why the idiot was acting that way.

Levy on the other hand was smirking. "Maybe he realized that sometimes he shouldn't bother his girlfriend while she's reading."

"What?" Gajeel asked because the shrimp's statement confused him even more.

"Nothing~" Levy said as she continued sipping her strawberry milkshake.

'I'll show you the reason later Gajeel…' She thought devilishly as a smirk form on her lips again.


End file.
